


It hurts, you know.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curses, Drabble, Episode: s07e13 Knightfall, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Guilt, Hope, Lucy's centric, Poisoned Heart, Sadness, Season/Series 07, only in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x13] “She was lying to her mother, and she hated it. But she couldn't do something else. Lucy was really beginning to believe that Rapunzel hadn't been wrong in the end.” Ella/Henry (Glass Believer)





	It hurts, you know.

Fairy Tales didn't have happy endings.

 

Fairy Tales _never_ had happy endings.

 

It was what Rapunzel showed her, at least, it was true for her story.

 

But now, Lucy was thinking that it was completely true.

 

Her heart hurt her.

 

She was lying to her mother, and she hated it. But she couldn't do something else. Lucy was really beginning to believe that Rapunzel hadn't been wrong in the end.

 

This one did everything she could to act in a good way, she sacrificed herself for her family, she agreed to let another woman live with the man who used to be _her_ husband, and it hadn't been enough.

 

Her daughter acted goodly and _it hadn't been enough_. 

 

It was the same for Henry. He was a good man, he had been a hero in the Enchanted Forest, and now he was still trying to do things well, and  _it didn't work_ .

 

Because of what Drizella did, because of the poison she put on him, because of the curse, and now it forced her mom and Henry to live in separated lives, _separated ways_ , and it was breaking Lucy's heart.

 

Her  mom was hurt, in pain,  _broken_ , Lucy could easily see it, and it made her even more feel guilty for what she was doing.

 

Doing the good and right thing didn't always mean you would feel good then.

 

Certainly not in this situation.

 

It was a good thing that Jacinda couldn't see her daughter's face, because she would have understood how terribl e her daughter was feeling.

 

She would have seen  that  it was going far beyond  than just not believing anymore in fairy tales.

 

She would have  seen  the lies which were written on her face, and she would n't have needed Emma's skills to  notice it.

 

Yes, her mother was hurt, but so was she.

 

_It hurts, you know._

 

And the thing is that she didn't just believe anymore in fairy tales, no.

 

Right now, she didn't believe anymore in happy endings, that's it.

 

Maybe that in a strange and twisted way, Rapunzel Tremaine did tell her the truth.

 

And sometimes, truth hurts more than lies, and Lucy was totally aware of it now.

 

And Lucy felt terribly relieved when she realized that her mother didn't understand her lies.

 

Right now, she preferred her mother to be trapped into this lie than to know the terrible truth.

 

But a part of her, despite that, still wanted to fight.

 

She was a Mills, after all, she wasn't going to give up.


End file.
